Evolution: Life & Self
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: It has been five years since the battle claimed "Dark of the Moon", and Decepticon activity is still coming up. While on a mission, Optimus Prime adopts a young boy with and unknown past. When he goes under strange changes, both he and Optimus discover a new war that expanded long before the Fallen. OCxOC
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

**_*...It's dark…so dark…*_** A young figure slowly sat up from the cold steel floor and looked out the caged door. They were coming again, but this time. The men with red eyes opened he door and dragged the figure out by his hair. They dragged him into a large laboratory with a table in the center. They lifted him up and slammed him onto the table and strapped him down by his wrists and ankles. One of them stood over him, red eyes glowing and an evil smirk on his face.

? : You have no reason to fear. You will be our master's new body, you should be honored.

Then he lifted a syringe filled with glowing red liquid. The young figure widened his eyes and started struggling and screaming. The others held him down as the first took the vile and aimed it at his heart. **_*Why?...Why me?*_** Right when the needle was only a centimeter from his chest, a neon violet light emitted off him and all the others stood back. Then the restraints broke like glass and a flash of neon violet light filled the area.

Minutes later, the young figure sat up slowly and looked around. The bodies of the men were laid out and the vile was broken, leaking the glowing red liquid.

The young figure's brown eyes were then filled with tears as he looked around at what had just happened. Then he quickly stood up and ran as of there was no tomorrow.


	2. Echo

**_(Enter DNAngel Opening as opening)_  
**

* * *

**~Role I: Echo~**

London, England…

The city was loud and crowded as the three army jeeps sat outside a large building. One of the vehicles was a red and blue flamed Peter-built Semi truck and someone was leaning against it. It was a tall man with medium blue hair and red at the tip and bangs and tied in a low ponytail and reached his mid-back. He wore a red jacket with blue flames on the sleeves and on the bottom with black rectangles on the chest. He had on black cargo pants and black fingerless gloves. On his feet were blue combat boots and he had electric blue eyes.

He leaned against the truck with his arms crossed and was waiting for someone. When he heard the door to the building open, he looked up and saw his friend, Lennox, exit the building.

Optimus: Well?

Lennox: Looks like we were right, there's been some Decepticon activity going on here in an old house up the mountains.

Optimus: Anything else?

Lennox: The police said it stopped a few days ago. I say we should take a look around the place.

Optimus: Agreed.

Lennox got into one of the jeeps while Optimus climbed into the Semi, and then they all headed out of the city and into the woods.

It's been five years since the battle of Chicago and Earth has well adjusted to the Autobots presence. Most of the wars on Earth have ended and all was at peace. As the group drove on, Optimus had been thinking about what had happened during these five years. With the power of the Matrix of Leadership, he had been able to bring back Jazz, Jetfire, Ironhide, and Que Ball. That and three more Autobots have arrived on Earth; Prowl, Red Alert, and Rodimus Prime. Not only that, but Que and Jetfire had managed to construct a smaller version of the Space Bridge, formally named the "Ground Bridge" (To all "Transformer Prime" fans) in order to get where they needed to a lot quicker. All had happened within five years.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at an abandoned mansion with a large iron gate and vines everywhere. Many men from the jeeps climbed out and walked towards the gate with Lennox and Optimus's holoform following close behind.

Lennox: Alright men, open it up.

At that, all the men started to open the large door only to hear the patter of footsteps come from the inside. Everyone stood their ground and the large doors opened to reveal something that no one expected.

It was a young boy, about 10 or 11 years old. He had almost snow white skin and had pure black hair. His eyes were a shade of dark brown. He had on a torn gown from a hospital and he looked terrified once he saw the men pointing guns at him. At this, Lennox quickly spoke up.

Lennox: Lower your weapons!

Everyone lowered their weapons immediately and stepped back. The boy didn't change his expression, he was still terrified. Then he stepped back slowly and started to run back inside the mansion. Unexpectedly, Optimus's holoform ran inside the mansion. He turned back to yell something as he ran.

Optimus: I'll go get him!

Lennox: Be careful!

Optimus ran inside the mansion and looked around for the boy. He looked in every room possible and saw a staircase leading down somewhere and heard footsteps, like someone was running. He quickly went down the stairs and saw that the hallway was metallic like a lab or something. This time, he started walking down the hallway, being more careful with every step he took. Then he saw a lit room and peeked inside. It was some sort of lab with a table and various tools lying on the ground. What had caught him the most, was a broken syringe with glowing red liquid around it. He saw that no one was in the room, he entered and knelt down to the liquid and dipped his finger in the liquid. He lifted his hand up and examined it.

Optimus: …Decepticon energon? Why is this here?

Then he had the sudden feeling as if someone was watching him and quickly turned to see the young boy peeking at him from the doorway. Once his eyes saw him, the boy became paralyzed with fear. Optimus stared at him for a while, and then looked at the energon on his fingers. **_*Was this boy…apart of some freak experiment?*_** He turned back to the young boy who was still hiding. Under his eyes were dark circle and faint traces of blood were starting to form from behind his back. Optimus slowly stood up and walked towards the boy, a small smile on his face.

Optimus: It's alright, I won't harm you.

The boy said nothing, but the look in his eyes lightened some what. He slowly stepped out from the doorway and spoke in a soft whisper, innocent and terrified.

Boy: …You're not…with the men with red eyes…are you?

**_*"Men with red eyes?" So he is some part of an experiment.*_** Slight anger painted across his eyes for a moment, then his smile returned and he extended his hand towards the boy.

Optimus: My name is Optimus Prime; I am not one of the men who did this to you. I am with the group called the "Autobots". If you come with me, I promise, you'll be safe and as far away from this place and those other men as possible.

The boy seemed hesitant for a moment, and then he slowly made his way over and put his hand inside Optimus's. Then Optimus stood up and started to walk out of the place with the boy with him.

Optimus: Do you have a name?

Boy: …I haven't heard my own name in so long, I'm not sure it is my name, sir.

Optimus: There is no need to call me "Sir". And I'm sure it is.

Boy: Well…oddly enough, I think my name is "Echo", s-…I mean, Optimus.

Optimus: Well then, Echo, once we're out of here, I'll see about getting you some warmer clothes, it gets freezing in winter here in London.

Echo: I'm in…London?

Optimus's grip tightened slightly at this.**_ *They must have kidnapped him or something…* _**They stepped up the stairs and once up there, Optimus quickly pulled Echo behind him.

Echo: O-Optimus?

Optimus was too busy glaring at the figure standing close in front of them. Nothing could be seen, but glowing red human eyes.

Optimus: Who are you?

? : My, my, boy, you are very naughty running off like that. I'll have to discipline you for your disobedience.

Optimus: You won't lay a hand on him.

? : Oh really? Because with your vehicle mode so far away, you won't stand a chance against them.

At that moment, three large drones appeared and grabbed Optimus and Echo. Optimus struggled, but the more he struggled, the tighter the drone squeezed him. The drone that had Echo dropped him in front of the red eyed man who wore a white lab coat and wore round glasses. In his hand was another syringe with more Decepticon energon. He bent down and grabbed echo's neck.

Man: Now, let's try this again. You will be Megatron's new body and you will be nothing left.

**_*Megatron's new body!*_** Optimus instantly started struggling even harder and the grip got even tighter. The man pulled Echo's hair back which forced Echo to put his hand on his head and try to pry the man's grip off of him. The needle got a lot closer to his neck when the glass vile started to crack and break. Everyone started to step back, but the vile broke into pieces and spilled the energon all over the place.

Echo held his head tightly and his whole body became consumed with neon violet light. Everyone shielded their eyes and the drone that held Optimus dropped him and he landed on his feet while still covering his eyes. Then the form of Echo's body started changing, he got taller and his hair got longer. When the light stopped, everyone went wide eyed.

Echo was completely different from before. He looked about 17 or 18 now and was about 6 feet tall, only three inches shorter than Optimus's holoform. His hair had changed as well; it now reached his knees and from the bottom of his ears down was colored neon violet. His bangs covered his eyes and he slowly lifted his head to reveal that his right eye was now neon violet.

He stared at everyone who had wide eyes/optics and looked at the mirror that was hung next to him. His eyes went wide as he held his head and he stepped back several steps. He spoke and sounded like a teenager now.

Echo: W…What did you do to me?

Man: RESTRAIN HIM! NOW!

The drones started to head towards Echo and his eyes wide wider with fear.

Echo: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Then the wind violently picked up and pushed the drones and the man into the walls. Echo stepped back in fear and started to shake more. At that moment, Lennox and his crew stormed inside and aimed their weapons at the drones and the man.

Man: RETREAT!

The drones and the man started to run out of the holes the drones had broken through to get inside and left. Optimus looked at Lennox who was walking over to him.

Lennox: That his older brother or something?

Optimus looked at Echo who was now against the wall, shaking violently. Then his body started to glow like before and he returned to his younger form, tears streaming down his face. Optimus started to walk over to Echo and knelt down in front of him, a smile on his face.

Optimus: Come, we'll get you someplace safe…and we'll figure out what's happening to you, I promise.

Echo looked at him and nodded. Then Optimus picked Echo up and started to walk away when he spoke to Lennox.

Optimus: There's some sort of lab in the basement, I'll be taking him to the base.

Lennox: …R-Right…

Optimus then continued to walk outside. When he reached his Alt. mode, he opened the passenger door and placed Echo inside. Then he climbed into the driver's seat and picked up a hand radio.

Optimus: Que, I need a transport back to base.

_-Que: Right.-_

At that instant, a large light blue portal opened and Optimus glanced at Echo and saw that he was only looking down. He looked back to the portal and started to enter the GB (Ground Bridge).

…

…

_…Echo, he is a good mech…_

_…You are safe with him…_

_…Now, you can evolve…_

_…Evolve and grow stronger…_

_…Now, all I can say is…_

_…_

_…_

_…Good luck…_

* * *

_**(Enter .hack/Roots Opening as ending)**  
_

* * *

**JG & Fai (From Tsubasa): YAYZ! NEW STORY! X3**_**  
**_

**Echo: This is going to be really fun!  
**

**JG: O.0 YOU'RE SO CUTE! (Glomps Echo)  
**

**Fai: Ahh fangirls...READ AND REVIEW!  
**


	3. Revilment

******_(Enter DNAngel Opening as opening)_**

* * *

**~Role II: Revilement~**

Pikes Peak…Colorado…

The GB opened and Optimus drove through and was met with a large mountain with a gorgeous snow capped peak. Echo looked at it in awe.

Echo: Where are we?

Optimus: A place called Pikes Peak in the state of Colorado.

Echo: Is this your base or something?

Optimus: Yes.

They drove on until they saw two army men standing at one of the flat surfaces of the mountain. Optimus stopped and the men walked up to him.

Men 1: Optimus, Lennox informed us that you'd be bringing some one else with you.

Optimus: Yes, please open the passage.

Men 2: Yes sir.

The two men walked back to the area and a key pad slid open and one of the men typed something into it. When he finished, two parts of the side slid apart and revealed a large metallic hallway. Optimus then started down the hallway where bright lights lit the way. Eventually, they reached a large area with army men, vehicles, computers and other various items. Up ahead, they saw three mechs at Transformer sized computers; Jetfire, Que Ball, and another mech.

He seemed about as tall as Ratchet and was colored white with dark blur stripes and a lighter blur medic's symbol was on his right shoulder. Tires were on his shoulders and ankles and glass was on his forearms and chest. Even though his optics were obviously blue, but a piece of red glass was over his left optic. This was Red Alert; one of the new arrivals to Earth.

The three turned to Optimus who let Echo out before transforming. Echo then hid behind Optimus's leg due to fear and obvious size difference. Jetfire looked at Echo before speaking up to Optimus.

Jetfire: Optimus, who is this?

Optimus: This is Echo. I found him at a mansion in London where the Decepticon activity was said to occur.

Red Alert: He was found there?

Optimus simply nodded and looked down at Echo. He was still scared not only of what had just happened, but now he realized that Jetfire, still had red optics. He might have changed sides, but the one thing that can't change is optic color. He looked back up at Red Alert and spoke up.

Optimus: Red Alert, I want you to take Echo and have you and Ratchet take care of any injuries he might have.

Red Alert: Yes sir.

Red Alert knelt down and laid his hand down in front of Echo so he could climb on. Echo looked up at Optimus who nodded. Then Echo climbed on and was lifted away to the Med Bay. Now that Echo was out of ear-shot, Que Ball spoke up.

Que: Poor lad, why's he's so scared?

Optimus: It's because of Jetfire.

Jetfire: (Places hands on hips and raises optic ridge) Hey, What'd I do?

Optimus: Nothing, it's just that Echo has seen no one but Decepticons and a human with red eyes. He knows your good, but it might take him some time for him to fully get used to you.

Jetfire: …Oh, I knew that.

Que Ball: (Under breath) Sure ya did.

Optimus shook his head and something on the monitor popped up. He walked over and pressed a button which opened a comm. link.

Optimus: This is Optimus Prime.

_-Lennox: Hey Prime, so I take you guys are there already?-_

Optimus: Yes. How's the search?

_-Lennox: We lost'em. Trail went cold, but we managed to get some data from the lab's computers-_

Optimus: Good, we'll bridge you back.

_-Lennox: Good, see ya soon.-_

A few minutes later…

Once Lennox had gotten back, they started discussing Echo's current situation and what Optimus had seen.

Que Ball: Whoa…That's just strange.

Lennox: Talk about 10 going on 17. How's that even possible?

Optimus: I'm not so sure, but when it happened, I felt extremely powerful energy coming from him.

Jetfire: Strange.

Just then, Red Alert and Ratchet walked in the room.

Optimus: How is he?

Ratchet: Well…He's got bad bruises, scars; he's dehydrated and was barley fed…Thankfully, there's nothing life threatening.

Red Alert: When I see the cons that did this, I swear I'll tear them all apart…

Optimus: Be calm Red Alert, where is he now?

Ratchet: Asleep, he really needs it.

Echo…Echo's Dream…

_Echo stood alone in a black space wearing a black jumpsuit. He looked around and saw something coming closer to him. He looked up and saw that it was his older self from before. They stared in confusion at each other._

_ Echo:__ Who…Who are you?_

_Older Echo:__ …You're me?_

_ They each lifted a hand and touched the others hand. Then a neon violet light emitted to their right and both looked to see a dim figure walk towards them. The older Echo stood in front of the younger one in a battle stance._

_ Older Echo:__ Who's there?_

_Figure:__ …There is no need for fear._

_Older Echo:__ Then answer me!_

_Figure:__ …You are just like before, Echo._

_ The two back away slightly from the figure who now stood in front of them._

_ Older Echo:__ You…You know me?_

_Figure:__ Of course…I know both of you…Because we are all the same person…_

Reality…

Echo jolted awake and sat up in the bed in the Med Bay. He looked around and put his head in his hands. **_*What did that figure mean? What's going on?*_**

Optimus: Good to see you awake.

Echo looked up to see Optimus's holoform leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He walked over and sat down net to Echo and smiled.

Optimus: Are you feeling alright?

Echo: …Yeah, just tired…

Optimus: …Echo? Do you know about your parents?

Echo thought for a moment and shook his head.

Echo: I can't remember them…

Optimus: I see…Would you like to stay here?

Echo looked up at Optimus who looked really honest about what he had just said. Not only did he save him, but Echo knew he could help him out in anyway he could. Echo smiled and nodded his head.

Echo: I'd like that.

* * *

_**(Enter .hack/Roots Opening as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: YAYZ 4 NEW CHAPPIE X3**

**Jetfire: ...You. Are. Insane.**

**JG: You just figured that out now?**

**Jetfire: Good point, read and review.**


	4. Trigger Start

**_(Enter DNAngel Opening as opening)_  
**

* * *

**~Role III: Trigger Start~**

It's been two days since Echo decided to remain at the new base with the Autobots. For the moment, education was no problem since half the Autobots knew both basics and advanced skills of Earth's history and science. Living conditions were fine, Echo was provided with his own room and seemed to be adapting fine to the new life style. However; he's kept under close surveillance due to what had happened when he was found and Optimus was still concerned. Small tests were done and saw that nothing abnormal was happening to him.

Optimus was currently at the control center with Lennox and Ironhide discussing say situation.

Lennox: Maybe something triggers it or something.

Optimus: Perhaps your right. When it happened, he seemed terrified for his life. Fear must be the trigger.

Ironhide: Or...

Lennox and Optimus both shared a "'Or' what?" look and raised an eyebrow/ optic ridge at the weapon specialist. A few seconds of silence later and Optimus crossed his arms and closed his optics, as if thinking.

Optimus: ...Or it can be triggered by high emotions in general.

Lennox: That...actually could be it.

Ironhide: Yeah, but I'm narrowing it down to high anger, sadness and fear. If we can control those emotions, then the changes should stop.

Lennox: But those emotions aren't easy to control. By controling them-

Optimus: They might accidentaly bundle up and cause one enormus serge of energy too strong for any fortress.

Ironhide: Right...

meanwhile, leaning against the wall listening to the conversation was Echo. He now wore a black short sleeved hoodie with black and gray striped sleeves. He also had on light gray jeans and white skater shoes.

He peeked from behind the wall with worry in his eyes. _***Anger, sadness, and fear trigger it?***_He then silently went back to his room where it had a twin sized bed with a medium violet cover and a full body mirror standing at the foot of the bed. She walked towards the mirror and stared for a moment.

Echo: Then...why can I feel the change ready to happen when I'm none of those?...Maybe...

Echo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and still saw his reflection. He went over himself and saw he was still his regular self.

Echo: Maybe I'm concentrating hard enough.

He took a deep breath again and closed his eyes and waited even longer. _***...Come on...Change? Transform?* **_A few seconds later, his body started heating up and felt his hair grow longer and longer. When the heat stopped, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the familiar neon violet right eye, the neon violet ears to knee colored hair, and his teenage body. The cloths had oddly grown to his body also. He checked over himself and it really did happen.

Echo: ...I knew it...

_***Even my voice changed...It's not only with those emotions...* **_he lifted his hand and looked at it for a moment, then he clutched it into a fist tightly. **_*It's by my own will...*_**

At that moment, the door creaked open and Echo turned to see Lennox enter the room. When Lennox saw Echo, his eyes went wide. In a paniced motion, Echo grabbed Lennox's arm and pulled him into the room and shut the door. _***B-Busted...* **_Echo looked back at Lennox and the two had a stare off before Lennox spoke up.

Lennox: Echo?

Echo slowly nodded his head and lennox was about to say something when Echo beat him to it.

Echo: Before you say anything, I'm not mad, or scared, or sad! I did this on my own, by my own will.

Lennox: You...did it on your own?

Echo: Yes, I heard your conversation and...I-I had to see for myself if I could change on my own.

Lennox: Calm down kid. Do ya think I'm mad or something?

Echo looked down and started fiddling with his fingers, Lennox obviously took that as a "Yes", and placed a hand on Echo's shoulder.

Lennox: Calm down Echo...But I think Optimus should know. We need to know if this ability is harmful or not, kay?

Echo: ...Kay. But, do you have like a ribbon or something.

Lennox:No, but I got a rubber band, does that count?

Echo: Yeah.

Lennox reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber band and gave it to Echo who used it to tie his hair into a low ponytail so the "tail" part was neon violet. Once that was done, the two left and went to the main control room where Optimus and Ironhide were at. When they saw Echo, both were wide eyed.

Ironhide: Woah...That's...

Optimus: Echo?

Echo nodded his head and followed Lennox to the platform that took them up to the balcony so they were now face to face with the two Autobots.

Lennox: Turns out this little ability happens all on will.

Ironhide: "Will"?

Echo: But, the triggers of sadness, fear, and anger also apply.

Optimus: I see.

Echo: I think it's some kind of security system of some sorts. I can activate it by will, but if a threat comes-

Optimus: It activates on it's own.

Echo nodded in response and Ironhide spoke up.

Ironhide: I think it also makes this kid smarter.

Echo:(Blushes) Uh...(Fiddles with fingers and smiles shyly) I-I don't think I'm very smart. It's just a guess.

Lennox: Even guesses are good.

Echo only started to get redder which caused Ironhide and Lennox to laugh and Optimus smiled while shaking his head. When the laughing died down, Optimus spoke up.

Optimus: We should do a short examination on this new form and see the differences.

Echo: "Examination"?

All color left in Echo's face drained as he repeated the word in a terrified tone. Optimus only looked at him and smiled.

Optimus: Only a small blood sample. It will be fine.

Echo stared at him for a moment, then he nodded his head and took a deep breath. Then Lennox lead him out of the room and back to the Med-Bay for the examination.

* * *

_**(Enter .hack/Roots Opening as ending)**  
_

* * *

**JG: ME SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I HAD MAJOR WRITTERS BLOCK!**

**Ironhide: (Face slaps) You are sooo insane!**

**JG: You just noticed this now?**

**Ironhide: True. Read and Review.**

**JG: Please! Ever since I made this story, NO ONES REVIEWED! So please review.**


	5. Dark Change

******_(Enter DNAngel Opening as opening)_**

* * *

**~Role IV: Dark Change~**

Echo sat in the Med Bay, alone, as always. He was starting to get nervous as he waited for Ratchet to come and take the blood sample. He eventually started twisting his fingers in the neon violet tail of his hair. It was surprisingly warm and he continued to wrap his fingers in the neon violet strands. A few seconds went by when the door opened to reveal Ratchet in his holoform which he always used for the check ups.

The holoform had brown hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a neon yellow/green vest with the red medic's symbol on the left side of his chest. The vest was zipped up and he wore a black long sleeved shirt under it along with red fingerless. He also wore black pants with a neon yellow/green medic's symbol on his right leg along with brown combat boots.

Ratchet walked in and gave a small smile at Echo's new form, slight surprise was held in his eyes, but managed to keep a straight face.

Ratchet: Okay…so a small blood sample, hair sample, and a physical check-up is all today, kay?

Echo: Sure, but, can we do the physical first?

Ratchet: Sure.

With that, they started the height, weight, eyes, ears, nose, and reflex tests. All came back with the following results.

_Height: 5 feet, 11 inches_

_Weight: 150 lbs_

_Eyes: Perfect_

_Ears: Perfect_

_Nose: Perfect_

_Reflexes: Perfect_

**_*Interesting…His stats changed a lot during his transformation.*_** It was true, Echo could see the smallest letters on the eye chart, hear the quietest tap on the hearing test; everything went completely fine. Then he walked over to the desk and pulled out a small plastic bag and walked back over to Echo.

Ratchet: I'm going to take a few hair samples, okay?

Echo nodded and Ratchet pulled out five strands of hair and placed them in the plastic bag. Then he walked over to the desk and grabbed a needle and some cotton swabs. He walked back over to Echo and rolled up his sleeve to the shoulder and used the swabs to clean a small section of the upper arm.

Ratchet: This won't hurt a bit, kay?

Echo: Kay.

Ratchet prepared the needle and gently stuck the needle inside the arm and started to extract the…

Ratchet: …By the Allspark…

Control Room…

Optimus stood at the monitors while most of N.E.S.T. was scanning the world for any other Decepticons that might have made a mistake and made themselves known. Also, now they all had to be on high alert since the Decepticons might have found a way to revive their master by making a sort of vessel from a human body and Megatron's energon.

Ratchet: Optimus!

Optimus turned around and saw Ratchet in his holoform and he made his way up to the platform and was now facing Optimus with a stunned expression.

Optimus: What happened Ratchet? Is Echo okay?

Ratchet: He's fine, as a matter of fact, he's in perfect health, but that's not what I came here for. Take a look at this.

Ratchet held up a small needle that was filled with dark violet liquid that somewhat glowed neon violet.

Optimus: …What is it?

Ratchet: You won't believe this…But, this is Echo's blood.

Optimus's optics widened and he transformed and activated his holoform while making his way up the platform and stood next to Ratchet and held the needle filled with the dark colored liquid. It was warm, even through the glass; he could feel the heat from the dark colored liquid.

Optimus: …This isn't normal…for transformers or humans.

Ratchet: Yeah, once we get results back from the lab, we'll figure out what it is soon enough.

Echo…

Echo sat on the table, a look of worry on his face. Ratchet said nothing was wrong before he left, but Echo saw the dark colored blood in the glass container and made him nervous. He started fiddling with his fingers when the door opened and Ratchet came back into the room with a smile on his face.

Ratchet: Sorry about that scare, Echo. How are you feeling?

Echo: Fine…I guess.

Echo lifted his hand and stared at it for a long moment before Ratchet spoke up again.

Ratchet: Echo?

Echo: …It feels like…I've been in this body…my whole life. It's completely different, but it's like I've been like this ever since I can remember…It almost feels…_right_.

Ratchet: Really?

Echo nodded his head and stood back up only to feel light headed and Ratchet gripped his shoulders, noticing his now drowsy state.

Ratchet: Echo?

He didn't respond, instead, he fell to the floor and unconscious, the last thing he heard was Ratchet calling his name.

_Dream…_

_Echo stood in a familiar dark area, but his older self was the only one there. He looked around and saw a figure walk towards him when he came into view it was a young boy around his older age. He had pale skin and was his same height. He had light blond hair, but his hair length was the same as Echo' and in a low ponytail and the "Tail" was neon green. Also his left eye was a medium emerald green while his right eye was the same neon green color as his "tail". He also wore a white cloth that covered his whole body like a cloak._

_Echo:__ Who…Who are you?_

_? :__ …I am just like you, brother._

_Echo:__ You're from…You're from my last dream._

_The figure nodded and Echo walked closer to the new figure._

_Echo:__ Wait…brother?_

_? :__ Not genetically, but we are the same being. You have the feeling that this is the body you've had since birth correct?_

_Echo:__ How did?_

_? :__ The time will come…and it has._

_Then everything went black._

Reality…Echo's POV…

? : …o…cho…Echo…Echo wake up!

I jolted awake and sat up quickly only to see Optimus, Ratchet, who were in holoforms, and Lennox were looking at me with worried eyes.

Optimus: Thank Primus…

Lennox: You okay kid?

Me: I…I think so…How long was I out?

Ratchet: A whole hour.

My eyes went wide and I suddenly remembered the conversation between me and the mystery figure was only a few seconds, but a whole hour? I rubbed my head as Optimus and Ratchet lifted me off the ground and onto the medical bed. I laid down and was handed an ice pack from Lennox and placed it on my throbbing head.

Lennox: So, what happened there?

Me: I'm not sure what happened…

At that minute a soldier came in and spoke up.

Soldier: Lennox, Optimus, we have an SOS from someone in Kyoto claiming a Decepticon group has been seen in the area.

Lennox: Kyoto, Japan?

The soldier nodded and left followed by Ratchet and Lennox, but before Optimus could leave, I couldn't control my voice and spoke out.

Me: Optimus, can I go with you?

He looked at me with a sorrowful look and was about to speak, but once again, my voice spoke for itself.

Me: Please? I want to go. I know this may sound strange, but I_ need_ to go.

His eyes went wide for a moment and he thought it over. He looked back to me and nodded.

Optimus: Alright, but you have to listen to me and others, alright?

I nodded my head and stood up, a little wobbly, but I managed to walk a straight line. **_*What have I gotten myself into?*_**

* * *

**____****(Enter .hack/Roots Opening as ending)**

* * *

**____********JG: And the plot thickens! XD Please review. I know people read this! I KNOW! If I'm doing something wrong, please say. have a nice day or...night. XD**


	6. Danger Behind the Wall

******_(Enter DNAngel Opening as opening)_**

* * *

**~Role V: Danger Behind the Wall~**

Kyoto, Japan…Echo's POV…

Once we had gotten to Kyoto, I had actually been given a job to do. I'm supposed to go the person's SOS and get the report of what exactly they saw with a silver cell phone that Lennox had given me just incase. I walked through the streets in my older form as people were walking and or running to get where they needed to be. I noticed they weren't staring at me and when I saw someone on a poster with blue colored hair, I figured abnormal hair colors and eyes were common due to hair dyes and colored contacts. **_*I need the take a look at this "Anime" and "Manga" stuff…* _**I glanced at the address again and scratched my head in frustration. **_*Me and my sense of direction…* _**I was so focused into my terrible navigation skills, I accidentally bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground.

Me: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-

I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the mystery person. It was a girl about 16 years old and she seemed that her height reached my shoulders. She had pale skin and she wore a pink dress that reached her mid thigh and she wore white stockings along with light grey boots that reached her knees and were laced with black shoe laces. The sleeves looked like they faded into a light mint green color and she had on smooth leather white gloves.

What caught me the most was that her left eye was hazel while her right eye was a rosy pink color. She also had brown hair that was tied into two low ponytails and the "tails" were the same color as her right eye.

We stared at each other before I realized our current situation and began to get heated up in the face and stood up while helping her up to her feet.

Me: I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Did you get hurt?

Girl: (Blushes) N-No. Are you hurt?

My face only got even redder at her sweet innocent voice. I quickly shook my head "No" and started fiddling with my fingers. I realized that I continued to do this when she put her hand to my head and placed her other on her own head.

Girl: …Good thing you don't have a fever…So, why are you so red?

I quickly turned away while trying to hide my face and remembered what I supposed to be doing and spoke up.

Me: Uh miss? I was wondering about something.

Girl: Oh, my name's Vita by the way.

Me: (Blinks twice) "Vita"? That means "Life" in Italian, right?

Vita: (Blushes) Uh I-I think so…So what do ya need?

I pulled out the paper with the address and showed it to her. A few seconds later, Vita smiled and spoke up.

Vita: Of course, I know this place!

Me: Then, would you please take me there?

Vita: Sure.

Me: Um, by the way, my name's Echo.

Normal POV…

Echo and Vita walked through a park area as Vita lead the way, giving Echo some time to think about something that slightly concerned him.**_ *How did I even know her name was Italian? I don't even know Italian…do I?*_**

A few minutes later, the two made it to the park where a small house was and it sat next to a large red and dark brown temple. The two walked up the steps of the small home and Vita knocked on the door. Then and elder woman wearing a pink kimono opened the door. Her white hair was in a messy bun and her wrinkles formed as she smiled at the two.

Woman: Vita, it's good to see you again, and who might this be?

Echo: Miss, My name's Echo, I'm with NEST and I'm here to ask you questions about the SOS you sent.

The two girls stared at Echo for a long moment before the elder woman smiled and welcome the two teens into the house. The teens sat down at a table when the woman left the room. A few seconds later, a young man followed behind her in a black wheelchair. He had dark brown hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes, but the left was covered by a white piece of cloth. He wore a white button up long sleeved shirt and black pants with white sneakers. He seemed about 16 or so and a smile was on his face when he saw Echo and the elder woman left the room.

? : Are you really with NEST?

Echo: (Nods) The Autobots rescued me, and I've been with them for a while.

The boy rolled over to him and held out his hand.

? : Wow! It's such an honor to meet you! My name's Edward Shinto.

Echo: (Shakes Edward's hand) I'm Echo.

Edward: So, you must be here for the SOS call huh?

Echo: Yeah, were you the witness?

Edward nodded his head and rolled off to someplace else and came back with a blue leather box and handed it over to Echo.

Edward: These are some pictures I took the night it happened.

Echo took the box and opened it and examined the pictures inside it. There was a pure black back ground and the faint sight of large shadows, but one thing was unspeakably clear; red robotic eyes. This made Echo shudder slightly and almost all the color in his skin vanished. The main reason…he knew these sets of optics. He slowly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lennox's number. A few seconds later, he picked up.

_-Lennox: Echo? What's up?-_

Echo: There…there are Decepticons here…One by the name of Rotor, he's a blood thirsty killer. He won't hesitate to kill whatever is in his way.

_-Lennox: Where?-_

Echo handed the phone over to Edward and told him to tell the man on the other line where he saw the Decepticons. Then Echo took a step outside with Vita following him, all color in his face drained and fear edged in his eyes. Vita placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke with concern.

Vita: Echo?

He said nothing, but he slowly rose his head and saw someone looking at him from the side walk. It was a tall young man, about 17 years old wearing a dark green overcoat that went to his knees and a pair of black pants and dark green boots, hidden by the pant legs. His hands were in his pockets and his face was very familiar. Hi had a cold stare as one eye was emerald green and the other was neon green. He had light blonde hair and a long neon green ponytail reaching his knees. Echo went wide eyed at this. The boy stood there for a moment, staring at echo, then walked into the woods without another word as if silently saying, "Follow me."

Echo ran off the porch and started following the mystery boy with Vita following him and trying to call hi name. They ran for a while when they came to an abandoned temple with a waterfall behind it. The walls looked very old, but still very sturdy. Standing at the entrance was the boy from before, same stare as before, emotionless and cold.

* * *

_**(Enter .hack/Roots Opening as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! TTATT I WAS TRYING TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES AT ONCE, BUT IT FAILED! PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


End file.
